To let go
by Lossie
Summary: Musiała wreszcie stawić czoła życiu i temu, co ze sobą przyniosło, niezależnie od tego, że Fred umarł a ona wciąż była zbyt słaba, by pozwolić mu odejść. FW/HG


Patrząc na bladą, martwą twarz Freda tylko jedna myśl krążyła bez ustanku po jej głowie: _dlaczego on się nie rusza_? Wydawało się to skrajnie irracjonalne. To oczekiwanie na ruch od kogoś, kto nie żyje. Jednak była tak przyzwyczajona do tego, że był w ciągłym ruchu, że patrzenie na jego nieruchomą postać, leżącą na kamiennej posadzce Wielkiej Sali, sprawiało jej fizyczny ból.

Chciała odwrócić wzrok, ale nie potrafiła przestać się na niego patrzeć, bo mimo wszystko to wciąż był on – jej Freddie. Jego piękne brązowe oczy wciąż były otwarte. Nikt nie odważył się ich zamknąć i najwyraźniej wszyscy czekali, aż ona lub George to zrobią, jednak żadne z nich nie wykonało żadnego ruchu, od kiedy Fred zamarł zaledwie kilka sekund temu z jednym ze swoich delikatnych, ciepłych uśmiechów na zakrwawionych ustach. Cienka stróżka krwi wciąż spływała powoli po jego policzku, wyraźnie widoczna na tle nienaturalnie bladej skóry. Widok był naprawdę makabryczny.

Odetchnęła głęboko i delikatnie zamknęła mu oczy, drugą ręką wciąż ściskając jego zimną dłoń.

W tym momencie Hermiona nienawidziła samej siebie za to, że jest tak opanowana. Jej Freddie był martwy, a ona nie potrafiła nawet zapłakać.

***

Trumna z jego ciałem zniknęła w płomieniach, a na jej miejscu pojawił się prosty nagrobek.

Dopiero wtedy tak naprawdę dotarło do niej, że to koniec. Nie będzie więcej wymykania się po kryjomu z Nory, by poobserwować nocne niebo. Nie będzie trzymania za ręce, skradzionych pocałunków, bezsennych nocy w jego ramionach. Nie usłyszy nigdy więcej „kocham cię" padającego miękko z jego ułożonych w lekkim uśmiechu ust.

Zacisnęła mocniej dłonie, wbijając palce w ramię George'a.

Nie wiedziała, jak długo stała po prostu patrząc na wyryte w kamieniu litery, nieustająco układające się w jego imię, dopóki nie usłyszała cichego, złamanego głosu George'a:

- Powinniśmy już wracać.

Dopiero wtedy zauważyła słońce chowające się powoli za linią horyzontu. Czuła jego ostatnie promienie na skórze, które wydawały się tak boleśnie materialne, jak ludzkie dłonie. Przeszedł ją mimowolny dreszcz, gdy ich ciepło odeszło wraz z ostatecznym zapadnięciem zmroku.

To był pierwszy z wielu momentów, w którym była najboleśniej świadoma, że Fred odszedł na zawsze.

***

Każdy sufit był inny. Hermiona widziała ich naprawdę wiele w swoim zaledwie dziewiętnastoletnim życiu i dlatego mogła ze spokojem uznać się za specjalistkę w tej dziedzinie. Ten, na który aktualnie patrzyła, niemal całkowicie zakrywały zdjęcia, plakaty, wycinki z gazet, kawałki pergaminu z zabawnymi cytatami i dość szkaradnymi szkicami. Lubiła panujący na nim chaos. Było coś niesamowicie kojącego w tych wszystkich drobnych rzeczach, które dzieliła razem z Fredem. Jednocześnie za każdym razem, gdy widziała jego uśmiechniętą twarz i widziała, jak macha do niej wesoło z jednej z wielu fotografii, czuła ból, którego nie były w stanie opisać żadne słowa. Chwilę zajęło jej uświadomienie sobie, że tak właśnie boli złamane serce.

Ktoś zapukał do drzwi. Usłyszała przytłumiony głos pani Weasley, która zapytała, czy przynieść jej coś do jedzenia, jednak Hermiona nie odezwała się słowem. Nie było nikogo, z kim chciałabym rozmawiać. Nikogo. Była sama w pokoju pełnym najpiękniejszych wspomnień swojego życia i myślała tylko o tym, że już nigdy więcej nie chce z nikim rozmawiać. Że jedyna osoba, z którą była gotowa dzielić swoje życie aż po sam koniec, już nigdy nic nie powie. Wiedziała, że prędzej, czy później, zapomni brzmienia jego głosu, ulotni się zapach z jego ubrań, a każdy dotyk będzie zdawał się jedynie wymysłem jej wyobraźni.

Rozpaczliwie bała się, że kiedyś o nim zapomni.

Gdy widzieli się po raz ostatni, przysięgali sobie, że będą razem na zawsze. Dla nich była to obietnica lepszego jutra, w którym nareszcie będą mogli być ze sobą, bez ciągłego strachu i cierpienia, jakie przyniosła ze sobą wojna. Wtedy dotrzymanie danego słowa wydawało się dziecinnie proste. Teraz wszystko zdawało się o wiele bardziej skomplikowane.

Zamknęła oczy i odetchnęła głęboko, wciągając w siebie charakterystyczny zapach drzewa sandałowego oraz prochu – zapach Freda – i przez chwilę leżała nieruchomo, ciesząc się tą chwilą błogiej nieświadomości. Leżąc w ich łóżku, otoczona jego zapachem, mogła z łatwością wyobrazić sobie, że Fred zaraz wejdzie do pokoju i że zaraz znów usłyszy jego głos.

Jednak kiedyś trzeba otworzyć oczy i wtedy rzeczywistość spada na człowieka ze zdwojoną siłą. Przez chwilę mogła poudawać, że nie będzie samotną matką.

Szkoda, że tylko przez chwilę.

***

Dostawała skurczy fantomowych. Bolało jak cholera i już kilka razy była niemal pewna, że straciła ich dziecko. Nie mogła przez to spać, wciąż denerwując się, że coś pójdzie nie tak. Pani Pomfrey, słusznie zmartwiona takim stanem rzeczy, przepisała jej lekką miksturę uspokajającą i stwierdzając, że ciąża jest, niestety, zagrożona, nakazała reżim łóżkowy do czasu rozwiązania.

Hermiona leżała więc w ich łóżku, patrząc na wytapetowany zdjęciami sufit i milczała. Molly przychodziła do niej kilka razy dziennie, żeby przynieść jej coś do jedzenia i picia oraz poprawić ułożenie poduszek, o które była oparta. Czasami odwiedzali ją Harry, Ron i Ginny. Opowiadali, co u nich słychać i starali się nie zwracać uwagi na fakt, że nic im nie odpowiada, uparcie patrząc w sufit z nieobecnym wyrazem twarzy. Reszta rodziny również przychodziła, ale głównie po to, by się z nią przywitać i od razu wyjść.

Tylko George był na tyle cierpliwy, by siedzieć z nią cały dzień, gdy tylko miał wolne i to on był pierwszą osobą, do której się odezwała po raz pierwszy od Bitwy o Hogwart.

- Nazwę go Alexander. – Jej głos był cichy i zachrypnięty, ale i tak doskonale słyszalny w panującej w pokoju ciszy.

George spojrzał na nią znad Proroka Codziennego i uśmiechnął się lekko.

- To ładne imię.

Nie zapytał, skąd wie, że to chłopiec. Nie usiłował dowiedzieć się, dlaczego milczała tyle czasu. Nie próbował wciągnąć jej w rozmowę. Nie zrobił żadnej z tych rzeczy, bo był jedyną osobą, która rozumiała.

Przeniosła wzrok z powrotem na sufit, myśląc nie po raz pierwszy, jak dobrze by było, gdyby Alex miał rude włosy.

***

Gdy Hermiona zaczęła rodzić, wśród obecnych mieszkańców Nory zapanował chaos. Pani Weasley krzyczała, by przynieść mokre ręczniki. Harry i Ron, którzy byli obecni, gdy ich przyjaciółce odeszły wody, szybko zostali wygonieni za drzwi. Ginny pobiegła zafiukać do Skrzydła Szpitalnego po panią Pomfrey, która po chwili wyłoniła się z płomieni z różdżką w gotowości, od razu kierując się do sypialni Hermiony. Gdy drzwi się za nią zamknęły, w domu zapanowała cisza, bo pani Weasley już na samym początku rzuciła na pokój zaklęcie wyciszające.

Hermiona jednak nie krzyczała. Mocno zaciskała usta, jakby chciała powstrzymać się od wydania z siebie jakiegokolwiek dźwięku i gdy ostatecznie musiała wziąć głębszy wdech, z jej gardła wydobył się zduszony szloch. Chwilę później zaczęła płakać, uwalniając w ten sposób wszystkie negatywne emocje, które kumulowały się w niej przez ostatnie miesiące.

Najgorsze było jednak to, że nie mogła się uspokoić. Dopiero, gdy pani Weasley przetarła jej czoło chłodnym ręcznikiem i mocno chwyciła ją za rękę, była w stanie skupić się na swoim oddechu i poleceniach wydawanych jej przez panią Pomfrey.

Gdy trzy godziny później po raz pierwszy wzięła na ręce swoje nowonarodzonego syna nie spodziewała się tego, co poczuje. Nie chodziło wcale o przypływ jakichś nadzwyczajnych matczynych uczuć, bo kochała Alexa od momentu, w którym dowiedziała się, że jest w ciąży. Jednak jedno spojrzenie na jego czerwoną od krzyku, pulchną buzię i rudy meszek na głowie wytrąciło ją ze stuporu.

Była odpowiedzialna za jego życie. Nie chodziło już tylko o nią, lecz także o tego małego, drobnego człowieczka w jej ramionach, który był przecież całkowicie od niej zależny.

Musiała wreszcie stawić czoła życiu i temu, co ze sobą przyniosło, niezależnie od tego, że Fred umarł a ona wciąż była zbyt słaba, by pozwolić mu odejść.


End file.
